Kinect Disneyland Adventures
Kinect Disneyland Adventures is a video game developed by Frontier Developments and Cobra, Inc. and published by Microsoft Studios on Kinect for Xbox 360, that has recreated a large amount of the Disneyland theme park, with themed games in place of many of the rides. In addition to minigames based on various Disneyland attractions (see below), the game also allows players to take photos of their avatars at the park, and hug characters. The characters appear in their normal proportions, as if animated, as opposed to appearing as a costumed character. Outdoors at the park are Cinderella, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, The Mad Hatter, Br'er Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Stitch, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Captain Hook, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Eeyore, Baloo, Mowgli, Genie, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Little Green Men, Pinocchio, Belle, Beast, Ariel, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip 'n' Dale, Duffy the Disney Bear, Black Barty and Pluto, among many others, adding up to 40 Disney characters in all. There is also an animated trash can in New Orleans Square, in addition to other inanimate objects such as water fountains and statues. Gameplay is a combination of mini games and open world play style. Players perform objectives and tasks for characters to gain Disney currency. This game is included on the Xbox 360 4GB with Kinect Holiday Value Bundle. List of Attractions *Alice in Wonderland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters *Disney Princess Fantasy Faire *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *The Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *The Jungle Cruise *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pixie Hollow *Space Mountain *Splash Mountain Artworks 'Renders 3D' Ariel_-_KDA.jpg|Ariel Ariel_Greetings_-_KDA.jpg Ariel_Pose_-_KDA.jpg Gallery KDA_-_Ariel_is_so_very_lovely_and_beautiful.png KDA_-_Ariel_is_so_very_pretty_kindness.png KDA_-_Ariel_was_very_pretty_smile_like_a_human_princess.png KDA_-_Ariel_was_so_very_lovely_and_pretty_happy.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_dances_she_was_very_beautiful_human_mermaid.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_signed_her_name_with_the_book.png KDA_-_Ariel_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Ariel.png Plot *Ariel is amazed with this magical place she's wound up in but is looking to add new items to her collection, she thinks there could be a lot of Dinglehoppers (forks) around and it's up to you to find some for her. *Sebastian want's Ariels help with a parade but she needs pictures of what Under the Sea things humans like so they can design the best float. *Ariel is now in need of some perals to help her make her parade costume. She figures they'll be under water somewhere nearby. Get your fishing rod out and head to these areas. *'The Amazing Seashell Dance:' Ariel has a great idea, she's gonna do a special dance only mermaids know but she needs some seashells first. *'A House of Shells:' Ariel thinks it's a lovely collection but could always use more... *'Scuttle Strikes Again:' Scuttle dropped his collection of Dinglehoppers in the water. Will you help Ariel find them in the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage? They are in Chapter 2: Bruce and the Sunken Ships surrounded by coins. You just need to steer into them but you need to get all 5 in one run which makes it a bit more difficult. After you succed with this take them back to Ariel. She'll be at a loss for words but she needs some pretty stuff for the parade float. Transcript Kinect Disneyland Adventures / Ariel Transcript. Category:Video Games Category:Games